Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: There's always a valid reason for the Fate's intervention on our lives. But what could be the reason behind its intervention with Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:**

In which Naruto unconsciously opened a forbidden scroll one day, and soon, found himself in the arms of his beloved and well… in the arms of his... rival.

* * *

**Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

_Tick. Tick. _

_Tick. Tick._

_KRINGGGGGG!_

'Argh!'

A small, blonde boy groaned. He reached out and he hit the alarm clock shut. He, then, opened one eye and looked at the offending clock. 5:30 am. Another groan was heard.

'Tell me, why did that stupid alarm clock rang in this _ungodly_ hour?'

Little did he know that he set his alarm clock last night to wake him at the so-called _ungodly_ hour just so he could prepare his little comeback to his _ever-annoying_ rival.

And he rolled over only to be consumed by sleep again. Oh, the teenagers nowadays.

But then, his idiotic little mind seemed to register that he needed to wake up early for his little comeback. And he bolted upright. He looked at the clock again. 5:35 am. He grinned with a mischievous smile. How unnerving.

He slowly stood up from his comfy bed and walked across his dingy place heading for the bathroom.

'Let's see who's going to have that triumphant smirk now, you asshole.' he thought while he prepared his bath.

After taking a splendid yet time-consuming bath, he stepped out of the bathroom and look at his clock again. 6:15 am.

Blink. Blink.

6:15 am.

"NANI!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

He walked over to his clock with such killing intent that one would start to think it was his rival he's looking at.

He pounds it into pieces.

Goodbye, innocent and dutiful alarm clock.

After he saw what little remnants of his alarm clock were left, he decided it's time to get going.

He randomly picked a scroll on one of his shelves, dimly aware that what he picked was the forbidden scroll he stole on the Hokage's office the other day. He proceeded to his kitchen and started to cook his all-time favorite food – ramen.

He started singing while waiting for the ramen to be cooked.

"Sun is up  
I've got so many things to do  
But it's alright (It's okay!)  
I have to taste it  
It's gonna be a good day (Be a good day!)

Wake up! (Wake up!)  
It's a beautiful morning  
Get up! (Get up!)  
Cheer the sunshine near ya  
Wake up! (Wake up!)  
It's just beautiful"

After waiting for three long years… err… minutes, he sat down and practically shoved all the ramen in his awaiting and hungry mouth; all the while trying to open the forbidden scroll. Then, glancing at the opened scroll before him, his eyes widened.

Poof.

Blink. Blink.

A smaller boy with blonde hair replaced the already small boy on the table. He looked frantically down at his body which is, to say the least, small. Way smaller. And he blinked some more.

Blink. Blink.

"Nani!" he yelled hysterically.

Panic. Panic.

He looked at the scroll again; it reads "Forbidden Scroll: A Scroll for Some Wicked Joke".

Oh no.

He's dead. Really dead.

He can't go to Tsunade-sama right now. Or he'll definitely meet his doom there.

'Isn't this enough for a punishment already?' he thought, thinking that going to the Hokage's office is such a bad idea considering the facts that he stole the scroll and it's way to early to bother the Hokage.

And he suddenly remembered his little comeback on Sasuke. And with that came their meeting at the bridge.

Oh no.

He's doomed!

"How am I supposed to tell them of my predicament? Kakashi-sensei will just reprimand me. So as Sakura-chan. And stupid Sasuke-teme wouldn't care at all!"

And the biggest question is:

"How am I supposed to get there? These stubby little feet of mine aren't enough for me to go to the bridge. I'd just tire myself out."

'Argh! This is annoying!'

After looking at himself in the mirror, he made up his mind. He's going to see his Sakura-chan no matter what.

Unbeknownst to him, it will be his BIGGEST mistake ever.

He changed into a smaller outfit, just suited for his body and heads for the bridge.

As he walks towards the bridge, he got this 'scary' looks from the villagers. It's as if they want to eat him alive.

Yes. You read right.

Eat him alive.

Eat the cute, little boy alive.

Oh. What a severe punishment for a cute, little boy.

Wait.

Cute?

You've got to be kidding, right?

And he walks faster towards the bridge. With his small body, it looks like he's running. But he's actually walking. And at last, he arrived at the bridge panting yet unharmed.

'Arigatou, Kami-sama! Arigatou for saving me from those murderous villagers!'

"Kawaii!"

A squeal from a certain pink-haired girl snapped him out of his stupid thoughts. He turned around and the sight of Sakura greeted him. Well, Sakura and his ever-annoying rival.

"Look, Sasuke-kun! He's so cute!" Sakura said.

'Oh my dear Sakura, it took you that long to realize that certain and obvious fact?' the chibi Naruto thought.

Sakura approached the 'kid', oblivious to the fact that it is Naruto.

She pinched his cheek.

And pinched more.

And she decided that pinching isn't enough. So she hugged him. Real hard.

It squeezed whatever little air his body holds.

'Ouch. It hurts, Sakura-chan!'

Some of his hurt had somehow made its way across his face for Sakura stopped pinching and hugging him to death.

"Ooops! Sorry!" she apologized still holding the boy in her arms.

'This is heaven.' Naruto thought.

"Let me hold him, Sakura." Sasuke said.

'No! Don't hand me over to that bastard! I'd die with his mere touch!'

"Alright." And she hand Naruto over to Sasuke.

As Sasuke took hold of him, he shouted:

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Least to say, they were shocked. Shocked beyond their imagination.

'How could this young child know such swearword?' Sakura thought.

'Oh no! How stupid!' Naruto thought.

"Doesn't he look and _sound _familiar, Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly said.

Naruto glanced at Sakura.

'Kami-sama, heed my plea! Don't let Sakura know!'

Lo and behold, Kami-sama did heed his plea.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

And they call her the brightest shinobi of their batch.

"Doesn't he look like and _sound_ like Naruto?" Sasuke snapped exasperated.

'Trust Sakura to be so dense. I'm starting to get annoyed.' Sasuke thought.

"Oh… yeah… he does look like Naruto…" Sakura started.

"I said, LET GO OF ME!" Naruto shouted, thinking of a way to distract them.

And Sasuke suddenly let go. Uhuh. He let go and Naruto practically hit the solid ground hard. Sasuke was holding him at least four feet above the ground.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I said, let me go. Not DROP ME, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, I did let you go. Didn't I?" Sasuke nonchalantly said.

'Argh! You'd think he's kind and all… But then again, this is SASUKE we're talking about. Clearly, the word 'kind' is not in his vocabulary.' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be so harsh on him. He's a child, after all." Sakura reprimanded Sasuke softly, and then added, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke is fuming while Naruto looks like he's in heaven.

Well, he will be if he's not careful enough. No one messes with an Uchiha, after all.

"I'm fine, neechan!" Naruto piped up.

As Sakura picked him up, a soft 'Poof' was heard.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

No reaction.

He, then, scratched his head. 'What's the matter with these students of mine? They didn't scream at me for being late.' He looked at them. And something caught his interest.

"Hey Sakura, is he your and Sasuke's baby?" he said.

"NANI?" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. Sasuke's eyes are as big as saucers.

'I know I love Sasuke-kun and it'd be great to have him as my husband… but still… I'm too young for that.' Sakura thought, blushing.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to get your attention because you haven't started screaming at me for being late." He explained. And he looked around. And he looked around some more. "Where's Naruto?"

"We don't know where the dobe is, Kakashi-sensei. He didn't show up for training. Instead, we have this freaky child to take care of." Sasuke stated.

"I'm not freaky, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. All three of them looked at Naruto incredulously.

It's just natural because no one dare calls Sasuke a teme except for Naruto. And this little kid called him that.

"Amazing! This little kid sure knows you, Sasuke!" Kakashi joked and he received a glare from the Uchiha.

"Eh? Don't speak like that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came to Sasuke's aid at once. She may like the child but no one will insult HER Sasuke-kun without her telling them off.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"He sounds like Naruto." Kakashi pointed out the obvious. "Are you, by any chance, related to my deceased student?"

"Deceased? DECEASED!" Naruto shrieked.

"Uh… actually no."

"Then why did you say I'm dead? Huh?"

"I said Naruto, not you."

"But I a-" his eyes are as round as saucers.

"But you are what?" asked Sasuke.

"But… but… I…" Naruto stuttered.

"But you ARE Naruto." Sasuke finished for him.

"NO!" Naruto denied.

Oh. Denial. Denial.

"Yes you are, dobe. No point hiding it. You're looks and you're clothing is screaming to the whole world, or rather to me, that you're Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at the child in her hands. Then she dropped him on the ground, as if touching him burned her delicate hands. And needless to say, Naruto's butt hit the solid ground.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, what did you do to yourself?" Kakashi asked Naruto sternly.

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei! I just met an old woman down the street while I was walking and she put a spell on me and then 'poof'. And then here I was, turned into an innocent child." Naruto lied.

"Kakashi-sensei can lie better than you, baka!" Sakura said.

"But I am telling the truth!" Naruto said defensively.

"Where the hell did you get a word such as spell? Huh? You really are a dobe." Sasuke said.

"Damn you, Uchiha!"

"Training's cancelled for today. We're going to see the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"No! Sakura-chan! Help me!" Naruto said, tears cascading down his blue eyes.

"We need to get you back in your normal form, Naruto." Sakura said.

"But… but…"

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"But Tsunade-sama's going to punish you. Right, dobe?" Sasuke answered for Naruto.

"Why will Tsunade-sama punish Naruto for something that's not his fault?" Sakura asked, getting confused.

"Because he stole a scroll from Tsunade-sama's office."

"…"

"How did you know, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto asked.

"So, you're telling us that what Sasuke said is true?" Kakashi said.

"No!"

"Yes, it is. And you know it." Sasuke said.

"Well, then, kindly explain to me how the hell did you know." Naruto countered.

"I'm merely guessing." Sasuke smirked.

O.O

"Why you ASSHOLE!"

Another smirk.

"You needn't swear, Naruto. Swearing is bad esp. for a **child** like you." Sasuke said, pissing Naruto off.

"Argh! You'll pay for this, TEME!" Naruto said while turning his head towards his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll explain."

"You'll do the explaining in the Hokage's chamber." Kakashi said simply.

They started walking towards the direction of the Hokage's office. Naruto followed their retreating backs.

* * *

"What? You stole a scroll from my office?" Tsunade asked, seething.

"Hai." Naruto said guiltily.

"Well, good. I just hope you learned your lesson." Tsunade said.

"Hai."

"And now, let's wait for two weeks for the jutsu to wear off."

"Two weeks?"

"Yup. Two whole weeks."

"But can't you do anything?"

"No, I can't. And even if I can, I won't. That will serve as your lesson for stealing scrolls. I specially created that scroll to teach you a lesson."

"You mean, you did this on purpose!"

"Yup."

"How did you know then that I will steal something from your office? A scroll nonetheless." Naruto asked.

"Oh. Let's just say I have the ability to foresee things."

Naruto, together with the rest of team 7, sweat dropped.

"What? I am not lying."

They knew better than to argue. And they let it be.

"Anyway, now that you're a child again, I daresay you need someone to look after you for two whole weeks." Tsunade said.

"Sakura-chan will take care of me." Naruto declared confidently.

"Really?" Tsunade inquired, looking at Sakura.

Sakura got the meaning of Tsunade's looks. It says: 'Say no. I'll let Sasuke-kun take care of him.'

"No, Tsunade-sama. I refuse." Sakura said.

"What! But Sakura-chan, aren't I cute enough for you? You said so earlier!"

"Kakashi?" Tsunade inquired. Tsunade then looks at Kakashi meaningfully. 'Say no. I'll let Sasuke-kun take care of him.'

"Ooppss. Sorry, Tsunade-sama but I am busy at the moment." Kakashi answered, amused.

"Busy reading your perverted books!" Naruto said.

"How did you know?"

"Argh!"

Tsunade looks expectantly at Sasuke. "Will you?"

"No."

"I declare it as a mission."

"No."

"You can't refuse direct orders from the Hokage."

Bingo.

"Fine."

"Nani? Why did you agree, Sasuke-teme? You're supposed to say 'No' all the time!" Naruto said.

"I know my limitations, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Oh really? Since when?" Naruto retorted.

"…"

"That settles it then. I guess you need to go home already, it's getting late. Bring him to you house, Sasuke." Tsunade said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Late? It's only noon! And are you insane? Who said I want to stay in his house?" Naruto said.

"Well, it's getting late for lunch." Tsunade said.

"I don't want to stay in a dingy place, dobe, a pigsty if I may say so." Sasuke said.

Grumble. Grumble.

"Come on, dobe."

"Don't call me a dobe, teme!"

"Gambatte ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Gambatte, Sasuke." Tsunade and Kakashi said in unison.

"Hn." He replied and grabbed, yes grabbed Naruto's small hand.

"Ouch! Is this the proper way of treating the future Hokage? And I want ramen for my lunch!"

"No. We'll have onigiri for lunch." Sasuke answered.

"I demand ramen!"

"And I refuse."

And then they leave, leaving a sweat dropping Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura behind.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Yup. Don't worry."

* * *

"Eat."

"No."

"Damn it, dobe! I said eat!" Veins are starting to appear on Sasuke's fair forehead.

"No."

"You're starting to act like a child."

"I AM a child."

"…"

"Besides, are you deaf? I said I want ramen, Sasuke-teme!"

"I said we'll eat onigiri, dobe."

"I said I want to eat ramen. R-A-M-E-N."

"And I said we'll eat onigiri."

"Don't you know the word ramen? Or hasn't your mother taught you what that simple word means?"

And that's it. The final straw. Meet your doom, Naruto.

Naruto could feel the wrath coming from Sasuke. No. He could almost taste it.

Suddenly, Sasuke shoved the whole onigiri in Naruto's mouth. And Naruto choked.

"What do you think you're doing? I'll report you to Tsunade-baba!"

"What do you think dobe? Feeding you, of course." Sasuke calmly replied.

"Why you! ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke put another onigiri in Naruto's mouth.

"Sa.. cough.. su… cough.. ke cough teme!"

"You're bluer than blue, dobe. Looks like you're dying." Sasuke stated.

"I cough will cough not cough rest cough until I get my revenge!" Naruto said, swallowing the onigiri with great difficulty.

Sounds like Sasuke, right?

And out of the blue:

"Where will I sleep, Sasuke-teme?"

"In the bathroom" was Sasuke's curt reply.

"What the hell?"

"It looks far cleaner than your pigsty apartment anyway."

"Take that back, Uchiha!"

"…"

And their ranting continues as the night goes on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you think?

musk-mallow requested for the third part, so here it is, the sequel to **My Sassy Boy** (a sequel to **Disaster Strikes!**). And I hope this will cheer AnnaChan up.

**Review, review and review!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Deal With It!**

Rays of light streamed in the bedroom, signifying the start of a new day. All is quiet except for the rhythmic sound emanating from a sleeping form on the bed covered with dark blue sheets. The sleeping form has a pale, handsome face combined with a mass of black hair. No one can mistake him for another person; these features can only be seen within the former prestigious clan, the Uchiha clan.

Soon, the sleeping form finally feels the rays on his face. Little by little, he opens his eyes. The sight of the ceiling greeted his newly opened eyes, he turned his head to look at the windows; the sun has already risen. He got up from his bed, with a scowl. Of course, that was expected since Uchiha Sasuke has never been in his entire life, overslept. Oops, erase that. He overslept once, after the 'phone' attack.

He walks around his room, gathering some of his usual clothes with his hands and heads for the bathroom, located outside his bedroom.

As he gets nearer, he senses another chakra, a familiar one. He stops short; the intruder is making a sound in his bathroom, apparently singing while taking a bath. He leans in and he can hear clearly what the intruder is singing.

"Monster's up

I've got so many pranks to do

But it's alright (It's okay!)

I have to taste it

It's gonna be a good day (Be a good day!)

Wake up! (Wake up!)

It's a beautiful morning

Get up! (Get up!)

Cheer the monster near ya

Wake up! (Wake up!)

It's just beautiful"

Then, the intruder chuckles.

Outside the bathroom, Sasuke scowled again. He knows the song, alright. But the dobe changed some of its lyrics and he knows who the dobe is calling a monster.

'_Oh, damn that dobe, annoying me first thing in the morning. Let's see who'd be the most annoyed when he comes to the dining room.'_

With that thought in mind, the Uchiha prodigy walks towards his kitchen, ready to prepare some breakfast.

* * *

It turned out that their breakfast is onigiri… again. And the said intruder is clearly pissed. Because he wants ramen for breakfast, no one can expect anything less from Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! How come we have onigiri for breakfast, eh? We just had that last night!" Naruto shouted.

"That's the point." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean 'that's the point'?"

Sasuke smirked. "If you can't figure that out by yourself, it only means you really are a dobe."

"Argh! Damn you Sasuke-teme, annoying me first thing in the morning!"

Sasuke thought the same line earlier, didn't he? The only difference is, Naruto, being the loudmouth he is, said it in front of Sasuke while Sasuke only thought of it to himself.

* * *

After breakfast, Sasuke tucked the plates away and heads for the bathroom, the one located outside his bedroom. He took in the sight as he enters and called for the person who is responsible for the mess in his bathroom.

The bathtub is overflowing with water, flooding the floor and the shampoo, together with the bar of soap is sprawled on the tiles.

"Naruto!"

Naruto came scurrying in as Sasuke gave him a look of deep loathing. Naruto fights back a smile, knowing that when he did, he's as good as the wasted onigiri inside the trash can.

"What do you want now, teme?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Huh?"

"Look at all this mess! Look at what you did!"

"Oh. You mean that?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's back.

"Yes."

"I didn't do anything, maybe the _monster_ did it. And he just wants to blame it all on me."

"What do you mean _the monster_?" Sasuke asked. He knows who Naruto is referring to, but he wants to know, just the same.

"The monster that's living here."

"You know clearly well that I'm the only one who lives here."

"You guessed right!" Naruto said, snickering.

Sasuke grabs the toilet cleaner and starts hitting Naruto out of the bathroom. Naruto received a _few _beating and mumbles outside the bathroom:

"Geez. You're so _girly_, Sasuke-teme! More like a housewife." And with that, he roared with laughter. Sasuke chucked out a bottle of shampoo, hitting Naruto on the head.

* * *

As Sasuke walks around his huge house, collecting things from various places and placing them back in the shelves, Naruto follows him like a dog. Anyone who could have seen them that time would surely squeal because of its cuteness.

Imagine a teenage boy with black hair having a blonde, five-year-old child, not to mention, a hyperactive one, follow him around. Not that he likes it, of course. The said blonde only likes to piss him off. And as Naruto follows Sasuke around, he hums his favorite song. Just to annoy Sasuke even more. And at long last, he gets his wish.

Twitch. Twitch.

Sasuke walks some more.

Naruto follows.

Twitch. Twitch.

Sasuke stopped.

Naruto stopped.

Twitch. Twitch.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Why do you keep on following me?"

"Nothing. Just want to make sure that you won't leave me."

"Afraid now, are you?"

"Oh yes! I'm afraid of the monster!" Naruto said. "Help me, Sasuke-teme! The monster's glaring at me like there's no tomorrow!" Naruto added, chuckling at his own joke.

"I can kick you out of my house, you know." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, and get Tsunade-baba punish you for not finishing the mission." Naruto retorted.

That silenced Sasuke. He continues picking things.

After thirty minutes or so, Naruto is still following him. Sasuke looked down at him.

"I just realized the reason as to why you keep following me around." Sasuke blurts out.

"Oh really?" Naruto said.

"Yes."

"And the reason is?"

"The reason is that… YOU LIKE MY SCENT!"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Geez. You'd think I like your scent? You stink more than me."

"Excuse me. But who is the heartthrob of Konoha?"

"You. But it doesn't include the scent!"

"Oh yes it does. Do you think they'll like me at all if I stink?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes, because they're blinded by your looks."

"How do you know? Are you _one_ of them?"

"Nani?"

"I said, are you _one_ of them? One of my _fan girls_?"

"Eww! That's so disgusting! Imagine, drooling all the time around an ice cube."

"I didn't say you're drooling. I just asked if you are one of my fan girls." Sasuke repeated.

"But isn't that what your fan girls are doing all the time, drooling around an ice cube?"

"How do you know? Don't tell me you're following me around, are you?"

"O-o-of course! What do you think I'm doing right now? Following you!"

Sigh.

"Why can't you just close your mouth?" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"Because I'm not Konoha's loudest ninja for nothing!" Naruto replied happily.

Sigh.

'_I'm starting to have a headache.'_

"I'm going out to train."

With that, Sasuke heads to his training grounds.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This fic is supposed to be a one shot but since you requested for an update, here it is.

Special thanks to all the reviewers!

So.. got to go!

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tender Moments…?**

As night comes, darkness engulfs all streets of Konoha, making it hard to roam around the grounds.

Naruto, still in his chibi form, is seen wandering around the whole Konohagakure searching for something… or_ someone_.

'_Did something happen to that teme? He didn't come back to have some lunch at all! Not that I'm worried about him or anything.'_

And rain started to fall. It started as few droplets falling from the darkened sky until it became a steady, heavy rainfall.

Yet, Naruto couldn't find Sasuke anywhere nor is he giving up on trying. He began searching the outskirts of Konoha, hoping that Sasuke is there. He caught the sight of a large manor, situated near the forest. Curiosity began to overwhelm his senses and he soon found himself staring at a large, gigantic gate embedded with the famous Uchiha clan's symbol. He pushed the gates open and walked towards the main door.

'_I hope Sasuke's here.'_

"What are you doing here, dobe?" a voice said behind the shadows.

Naruto whirled around to face the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out.

Naruto felt relieved to finally see Sasuke although Sasuke is sopping wet with rain just like him.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke repeated monotonously.

"Why? I'm looking for you, of course! I've looked all over Konoha for you! You haven't returned at your house since morning! Where the hell did you go?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"And what if I told you you mean nothing to me?"

"…"

"I can't kick you out of my house, even if I so wanted to, due to the Hokage's order. So, I just thought of spending the remaining days here." Sasuke continued.

"But Tsunade-baba's order includes you taking care of me!"

"Come on, dobe. You're no longer a child. You can take care of yourself just fine. Anyway, you don't want an _ice cube_ taking care of you, do you?"

"But my body's still small! What if some gangsters attacked me, eh?"

"But you're still a ninja; the only difference is your body is too small for your liking." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you ASSHOLE!"

Another smirk.

"I can't believe I let myself get wet just to look for a bastard like you!"

"I didn't ask you to look for me, did I?"

"No! Fine! Fine! Be like that. I'm going back to your house. I hope a lightning hit you!"

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply.

Then suddenly…

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

A lightning stuck a tree nearby and it caught fire.

Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes and he grinned; then he heads back to Sasuke's house.

As Naruto disappeared from Sasuke's sight, Sasuke sighed. He thought that he shouldn't be that harsh on Naruto esp. if the blonde cares for him. He doesn't mean to offend the dobe but he still has an image to keep up.

'_Damn that image.'_

Sigh.

'_Oh well… Might as well go home and apologize to the dobe. He might be sulking right now.' _Sasuke thought as he heads towards the route Naruto has taken earlier.

As he was walking to his house, he thought of how the villagers treat Naruto. It isn't fair. Naruto is just as innocent as he is but why did the villagers hate him like he's done something wrong?

'_Probably because of the Kyuubi.'_

But it's not enough to hate him. So what if the Kyuubi's inside him? It's sealed.

Sigh.

He probably needs someone to acknowledge him… to treat him as a person… and as a friend.

His thoughts were cut short as he stands in front of his house. As he stepped inside his house, he saw droplets of water on his white tiles.

'_Probably from Naruto's wet clothes.'_

But these droplets of water aren't normal. It has some sort of red blood too…

'_What happened? Why are these red droplets here? Water isn't supposed to be colored red… right? Did something happen to Naruto while heading back here?'_

He called for Naruto.

"Dobe!"

And called some more.

"Oi, Dobe! Where are you?"

Still, no one answered.

Panic started to sink in Sasuke's stomach.

He searched Naruto's room, no trace of the blonde. Bathroom, still none. Kitchen…

Sleeping with his head atop the dining table is Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, mostly out of relief rather than annoyance.

Beside him lay an empty bowl of ramen.

'_Where did he get the ramen?'_

Naruto's clothes are still sopping wet from the rain and so is he. Then, Naruto unexpectedly sneezed.

'_Colds, eh?'_

"Hey dobe, wake up." Sasuke poked Naruto's small shoulder with his forefinger. Naruto stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Dobe, wake up!" Sasuke said again, starting to get annoyed.

After ten years… err… a few minutes of waiting, Naruto opened his eyes blearily. He looked around and saw, to his horror…

An empty bowl of ramen.

As his sleepy eyes searched for the culprit, his eyes traveled over the empty bowl, and then at the kitchen… until his eyes landed on someone, which is, to say the least, glaring at him. Slowly, his vision focused and the one standing beside him took the form of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said groggily.

"Hn."

His eyes suddenly changed from curiosity to one of an accusation.

"Why did you eat my ramen?"

Surprise! Surprise!

"…"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he's hearing. His ears are probably malfunctioning…

"Hey teme! Answer me! Why did you eat my precious ramen?"

No, no. He heard right. His ears aren't malfunctioning. It's Naruto's head that's probably malfunctioning…

An idiot will always be an idiot.

"You ate it yourself," said Sasuke.

"I did not! Don't accuse me of such act! I know you ate my precious ramen to torture me some more!"

"Look who's talking." Sasuke replied.

"Give me back my precious ramen!" Naruto whined.

'_No point arguing to an overly emotional, hyperactive, stubborn idiot.'_

"I'm going to change if I were you, before I catch colds." Sasuke stated.

As if on cue, Naruto sneezed. And Sasuke smirked.

"I'll only change my clothes if you'll promise to buy me ramen! I don't want to eat onigiri _forever_."

"Don't start acting like a real child because it doesn't suit you! We'll eat onigiri for only two weeks, not forever. Besides, we can always resolve to tomatoes." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me? _Tomatoes_? What kind of person are you?"

"It's none of your business."

Naruto pouted.

"Fine! But you still owe me my ramen!" And he started to head for his bedroom.

After he changed his clothes, he went back to the kitchen only to find a newly showered Sasuke sitting on the table.

"Oi dobe, what are those red droplets in the hall?"

"They're called blood."

"I know where it is! Where did it come from?"

"None of your business."

'_What the h-! That's my punch line! It's playtime!' _Sasuke thought.

"Why? Do you have your menstrual period today?" Sasuke said.

"What the-! What do you think I am? A girl?" Naruto screeched.

"Judging at how you screech, I'd daresay, yes."

"Argh! For your information, the blood comes from my injured knee!"

"Oh, injured knee, you say?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"How did you get it?"

"I… I… tripped over a root while I was running back here. So, here I am, with an injured knee." Naruto said, unconsciously acting like a child whining at his mother… or rather _father_.

"…" Sasuke tried not to laugh but somehow, this showed on his face.

Naruto pouted.

"It's not funny. It hurts!"

"…Let me see." Sasuke offered.

And Naruto showed him his injured knee. Sasuke surveyed it.

"Come on, dobe. It's pretty big. We need to disinfect it and put some medicine on it. Then we'll bandage it."

Wow. Can you believe it? The bastard turned into a… caring one? The world must be coming to an end!

They went to the bathroom to clean the wound. As Sasuke was gently wrapping the bandage around Naruto's knee, Naruto couldn't help but gape at him. Sasuke noticed this and scowled. Soon, his gentle hands turned into cruel ones.

"Ouch!"

"Don't move too much."

"I'm not moving!"

After a few agonizing minutes…

"Finished."

Naruto looked down at his small knee which was now cleanly wrapped with bandage.

"Arigatou."

Lo and behold! Is this kid really Naruto? The world must really be coming to an end!

"…" Sasuke can't think of a reply. He didn't expect Naruto to thank him.

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said after a few moments of silence.

With that, Sasuke heads to his awaiting bedroom and so as Naruto.

As he lay on his bed, Naruto couldn't help but think of what was happening to his usual attitudes towards Sasuke. They didn't rant much this evening unlike this morning. Then, something crossed his mind.

How come he isn't hungry?

Then, some of his previous conversation with Sasuke entered his mind.

'_Hey teme! Answer me! Why did you eat my precious ramen?'_

'_You ate it yourself.'_

He doesn't seem hungry… In fact, his stomach is not rumbling…

And as realization hit him, his eyes widened with horror.

'_Sasuke's telling me the truth!' _his mind screamed at him.

He looked at the clock placed on the bedside table. 11:00 pm.

'_Too late.'_

"I'll apologize to him first thing in the morning."

And sleep finally consumed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's the update. Sorry if it took me so long to update. I don't have my CPU at home, so it is kind of difficult for me to update. I've already started writing chapter four and I'll post it as soon as I can.

Once again, I'd like to extend my gratitude to those who reviewed.

_**I thank you.**_

So… I'm going now… it's late and I still have to attend the PTSI tomorrow… err... later.

Hope to see you in the review section!

**Review and review!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto. Same goes for the song. The song was adopted from the Korean series **Full House**. The song was entitled **Shuffling**.

* * *

**Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Some Green-minded Guests and a Chibified Naruto in an Apron**

Sasuke awoke as the rays of sunlight hit his pale face, making him squint as he looks sideways to his alarm clock perched on top of his bedside table.

5:30 am.

He slowly stands up as his eyes adjust to the bright light invading his dark room. He picks up some random clothes in his cabinet, not even bothering to decide what to wear. He, then, heads to the bathroom outside his room to change.

He is going to train this morning and nothing can stop him from doing so. He has slack off too much these past few days and he's going to make up for it. He padded slowly across the hall to the door pausing just a few seconds to check on his blonde charge. After seeing that his _young_ charge is still asleep, he heads to his training grounds.

* * *

"Stambiram, stabiridam,

Starida-bida-bida-bididam,

Staridam, stabiridam,

Starida-dam-dam

Stambiram, stabiridam,

Starida-bida-bida-bididam,

Stariran, stabiridam,

Dabirida-bida-dam-dam"

Naruto starts singing while getting their breakfast ready. He was about to wash the pot where he will cook the soup when he remembered something.

'_I need to wear an apron so as not to spoil my beautifully-made chibified orange outfit.'_

He thought as he leaves the kitchen. Naruto, then, continues singing his song at the top of his voice, echoing loudly along the empty hallways of Uchiha Sasuke's apartment. He storms off to a secluded room where Sasuke keeps some outfits for cooking. As he entered the room, he quickly scanned the room looking for a cabinet of some sort. As he did so, he spotted a large chest with the Uchiha emblem on it at the far side corner of the room.

'_Aha!' _

He smiled triumphantly as he looked inside the chest, having just located an apron. The only problem is…

'_What the f-! Apron… pink!'_

He quickly skimmed through all the clothes inside the chest and found much to his horror…

'_All of the clothes here are for girls!'_

So much for his search.

'_Oh never mind. Nobody's here to see, anyway.' _

He scooped the pink apron lying innocently on the floor and made his way back to the kitchen, scowling. On his way back to the kitchen, he managed to put the _annoying_ apron on. He sets the rice cooker and began his trek to one of the cupboards. He found one mop and a pail as he opened the cupboard. His grin widened.

'_Perfect.'_

He'd see to it that Sasuke wouldn't be able to forget his babysitting mission right after he went back to his normal size. He'd definitely make sure of it. And so, his 'newest mission' began.

* * *

An irritated and exhausted Sasuke make his way back to his apartment. Irritated due to a certain fan girl of his that keeps on bugging him while he trains. He doesn't know how that girl found out where his training area was and made a mental note to himself to change his training grounds. He fished for his keys inside his pocket and turned the knob only to find himself gaping; gaping at a certain blonde slash chibified ninja standing in the middle of his living room, cleaning.

Naruto took notice of a door opening. But he didn't bother to look up as he was busy cleaning the floor. And when he finally noticed that the intruder didn't step inside the apartment, he looked up with a scowl. Only to find himself locked in Sasuke's gaze.

"Oi! What are you staring at, teme?" he said, masking his horror.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, gaining his composure.

"I already cooked breakfast. And I want to eat it before it gets too cold."

"Hn. I'm taking a shower."

"Make it fast, then!"

"Hai,_ dobe-chan_." Sasuke smirked as he put an emphasis on his nickname for Naruto.

"WHAT?" Naruto said, deranged.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, smirking all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Having finished cleaning the bastard's apartment, Naruto plopped himself on the chair. He cursed Sasuke for taking such a time to go back. He heard a soft 'click' and turned his head towards the noise, only to see Sasuke standing at the doorway of the dining room.

'_He seems to be hiding something.' _Naruto thought, suspiciously eyeing Sasuke's hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on! Let's eat!"

Both of them ate in silence. Well, silent in terms of conversation; as neither one of them knows what to say to the other. But we all know about Naruto's loud… err… way of eating.

As they finished their 'breakfast', Naruto stood up and extends his small hand at Sasuke's direction.

"Your plate." was all he said.

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously before giving Naruto his plate.

He took a shower after washing the dishes and borrowed some of Sasuke's smaller clothes. He doesn't have anything to wear at the moment because all of his chibi outfits are dirty. And he didn't forget the agonizing moment of asking Sasuke for some of his clothes.

"Uh… Sasuke, can I borrow some of your smaller clothes? I don't have any clean clothes to wear at the moment," he said.

"Why don't you just stick to the _pink_ apron, dobe-chan? It looks good on you." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Why you-!" He made a dash at Sasuke's direction but Sasuke throws some clothes directly on his face.

"Bastard." He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

And as the day wore on, Naruto would find himself hearing strange noises such as the 'click' sound ever so often. Although he doesn't know what was making the noise, he swore it was directed at him. But before the day finally comes to an end, the sound of a doorbell was heard.

Sasuke opened the door with his usual scowl.

Lo and behold!

Their only girl teammate, Haruno Sakura, and their perverted mentor, Hatake Kakashi, are standing there.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto suddenly appeared beside Sasuke.

"Visiting our comrades, of course." Kakashi answered.

"Can we come in, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at their teacher but he let them in, nonetheless. And as they enter the living room, Naruto dashed towards the kitchen to prepare something. And it turned out that Naruto prepared some green tea for them which he carefully carried to the coffee table. However, before he can place the tray on the table, Sasuke's hand shot out of nowhere and takes the tray from him.

"Ho! Ho! What do we have here?" Kakashi said, eyes glinting with malice.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, deadpan.

"Ohhh… denial will get you nowhere! Don't try to deny it, Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi said mischievously.

"Deny what?"

"You know what I'm talk–" Kakashi never finished his sentence for a sudden gasp escaped Sakura's lips. All whipped their heads at her direction.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it was he who made Sakura gasp. The only problem is he doesn't know why.

Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers. And her fingers kept pointing at Naruto.

"Oi dobe, what did you do to her?"

"Excuse me! I did nothing!"

"What's the matter, Sakura?"

"He- Naruto…" Sakura trailed off.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked the horrified girl.

"He's wearing Sasuke's shirt!" Sakura shrieked.

All but Sakura's face fell.

"It's only a shirt!" Naruto said, finally comprehending why Sakura was staring at him.

"No! It has… it has… It has an Uchiha emblem on it!"

"So?"

"So –" Sakura tried to explain but was cut off by their teacher.

"It means Sasuke has finally found a lover!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

The rest of them fell into an awkward silence as Sasuke glared at Kakashi. But Kakashi is unfazed by Sasuke's death glare, so he continued his speech.

"And it's only right for him to give his lover something with an Uchiha emblem on it. We should celebrate it!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked ready to kill while Naruto… well, we know Naruto. He doesn't get what Kakashi is saying.

"Err… but we've got some problem, Sasuke-_kun_." Kakashi continued.

"What?" Sasuke's voice was laced with venom.

"How can you now fulfill your dream of restoring the Uchiha clan if you have a _boy_ for a lover?"

"Stop this nonsense, will you!" Sasuke shouted at Kakashi.

"What is he talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura looked at him in incredulity.

"You don't know?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Kakashi finally stopped their argument after knowing that Naruto doesn't have a single clue on what they're arguing about.

"Well? What is it?" Naruto asked again.

Silence.

"Will someone please enlighten me?"

"He's implying that you and Sasuke-kun have a relationship." Sakura exasperatedly said.

"NANI?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if it took me _ages _to update! I was stuck at writing this chapter since I don't know what to write. It's true that I've written the beginning of this chapter but I feel the need to revise it. And with so many school works, I don't have the chance to write… err… type. I actually considered discontinuing this fanfic but I don't want to leave anything unfinished. So here I am, updating this fic.

**Once again…**

**I'm sorry!**

Well, see you on the last chapter!

**Review, review and review!**

**Thanks!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Previously…**

"He's implying that you and Sasuke-kun have a relationship." Sakura exasperatedly said.

"NANI?"

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Finale**

Naruto incredulously looked at Kakashi. He couldn't believe his teacher to be _this_ perverted. Then his gaze fell on a raven-haired boy.

'_His pale skin seems to glimmer even more during night time.'_

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone glaring at him. He suddenly realized that he had stared _too _much for Sasuke's sporting another glare to his direction. He immediately averted his gaze to his teacher who, need I mention, is grinning _knowingly_.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's leave them alone." Kakashi said.

"Huh? But why –"

She didn't finish her sentence for Kakashi had already taken hold of her wrist and was dragging her towards the door.

"Our little Naruto-kun wishes to be with Sasuke-kun… _alone_." Kakashi said, trying hard to keep his face straight.

Naruto blushed at the mere statement and therefore, hadn't retorted back. But…

"That's enough!"

An enraged Sasuke stood before Kakashi and Sakura, eyes glowing fierce red and his right hand glowing with blue, electrically charged chakra…

Which is unmistakably…

"Chidori!"

Sakura shrieked.

And shrieked.

This irritated Sasuke even more.

"Hey Sasuke, calm down! I was only joking!"

Kakashi's words fell on deaf ears as Sasuke continues running towards them with an ungodly speed.

"Hey, I said calm down!"

But Kakashi's attempts to calm the boy down failed.

The world is coming to an early end…

When Naruto finally snapped out of his shock… he shouted with all his might…

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke stopped.

The glowing blue chakra fading on his hand.

He turned around and faced the furious Naruto. He glared.

"What!"

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill Sakura-chan?"

"Maybe. Oh, and Kakashi-sensei too."

Gasp.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

Green eyes peeked at him dejectedly.

"Sasuke-kun! How could you -?" Sakura said, shocked beyond belief. Waves upon waves of tears are now cascading down her cheeks.

"Look at what you've done!" Naruto reprimanded Sasuke.

"Or maybe not."

Hope.

How dare him give hope when it's not true.

"I knew you wouldn't!" Sakura said, wiping her tears away.

"Che." Sasuke said. After which, he mumbled an incoherent 'stupid, annoying fan girl.'

"Uh, Sakura." Kakashi started.

Sasuke looked at him murderously.

"I think we better leave right now." Kakashi continued.

"Why?"

Kakashi stole a quick glance at the still-furious Naruto and at Sasuke, grinning mischievously.

Sasuke knows _that _look.

Will history repeat itself?

"Because -"

"Don't you dare say it again, Kakashi." Sasuke bluntly said.

"-it's getting late." Kakashi finished.

The tension was suddenly lifted.

"Oh, yeah. Bye Sasuke-kun! Bye Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully.

And off they go.

Sigh.

"I'm off to bed." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto answered, not quite eager to meet Sasuke's deep onyx eyes.

As Sasuke turned around, heading towards his bedroom, Naruto couldn't help but think of Kakashi's statement a little while ago.

"_Our little Naruto-kun wishes to be with Sasuke-kun… alone."_

'_He doesn't want to be with Sasuke, right? And he certainly doesn't want Sasuke ALL to himself…right? RIGHT!'_

He didn't know that Sasuke, inside the confines of his bedroom, is thinking the same lines.

"Argh! Stupid Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his bedroom's door shut.

To say that he's simply confused is an understatement.

* * *

Morning came and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He sleepily made his way to the bathroom attached to his room.

'_Hooray! This is my last day in this small body!' _he thought as he gazed at his image on the mirror.

But…

Last night's events also slipped into his mind.

"_Our little Naruto-kun wishes to be with Sasuke-kun alone."_

"ARGH!" he shouted in irritation.

Meanwhile…

"ARGH!" a shout was heard.

It jerked the genius Sharingan user, Uchiha Sasuke, awake. He, still groggy from sleep, thought that someone was attacking the still-small Naruto. And in his hurry to get up to rush to the blonde's aid, he got entangled with his bedspread; thus, making the great avenger drop down on the hard, tiled floor.

"Kuso!"

He heard someone open his bedroom door and he looked up. There, on the entrance of his bedroom, stood Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke who is currently lying on the floor. He took notice of the blanket winding around Sasuke's whole body.

He couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Ha! The ever-so-great Uchiha Sasuke fell on the floor! With blankets even!" he continued laughing.

"Shut up, dobe! It was your fault in the first place!"

"How come it's my fault? Tsk... Tsk… Stop blaming me for something I didn't do!"

"It was your stupid, ear-breaking screech that caused this!"

"Excuse me? I didn't screech! I shouted!"

"Well, it does sound a screech to me."

"Are you deaf or something? It's definitely not a screech!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Too!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

Naruto grinned victoriously at Sasuke.

"Will you stop grinning like an idiot and help me untangle my body with the blanket?"

"How come you're in that mess, anyway?"

"Ask yourself."

"How come he's in that mess?" Naruto did as he was told: he asked himself.

"Baka."

Naruto helped Sasuke out of the blanket and he found out, much to his horror or rather delight, that Sasuke is only wearing boxers.

That leaves Sasuke almost naked.

After Sasuke freed himself from the blanket, he stood up and threw the offending blanket on his bed.

He's not aware of the fact that Naruto is staring at him… ogling at his body. Sasuke seized his towel and draped it over his shoulder.

This sudden movement broke Naruto's stare from his body. He quickly realized that he's staring… no, _ogling _at Sasuke's body and it made him somewhat uncomfortable.

'_If Sasuke found out I was staring at him, he'd probably be disgusted. Well… as if I actually care! We hated each other!'_

He thought as he went out of Sasuke's room.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke finished taking a bath, he looks for Naruto. He forgot to mention to Naruto that Sakura and the others, including their _damn_ sensei, are going to Sasuke's apartment to celebrate Naruto's last day of being a little kid.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go to the Ichiraku!"

"No."

"What! Why?"

"Because Sakura and the others are coming over."

"Why?"

"Are you _that _dumb?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're throwing some sort of a party because this is your last day in that diminutive body."

"Ohh… what did you sa-" he stopped short. He noted that droplets of water are now racing down on Sasuke's bare, pale torso and a towel wrapped around his private part.

'_Damn, he's hot.' _

"Oi, what are you staring at?"

"N- nothing!" Naruto answered automatically, heart racing at being caught staring.

"Ch. Dobe." Sasuke said before turning around and heading to his room.

Naruto didn't comment. He didn't even notice Sasuke's sudden retreat to his bedroom. All that registered in his mind was how Sasuke looked _so damn hot_.

He can no longer ignore his feelings for his raven-haired teammate. He can no longer deny the fact that he's _in love_, yes… **_in love_**, with his teammate.

* * *

Ding-dong

Ding-dong

The sound of doorbell rang shrilly in the empty halls of Sasuke's apartment.

Ding-dong

Ding-dong

"Will someone please open the goddamn door?"

Ding-dong

Ding-dong

Ding-dong

"Are you deaf or something!"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted over the noise. He stumbled on his way to the door and fumbled with the locks.

He had to duck to prevent Sakura's fist, which was about to knock for the umpteenth time, from colliding with his face.

"Finally! What took you so long?" snapped Sakura, inviting herself in and dropping the heavy plastic bags filled with food on the dining table.

"Well, you see… I was in the shower-"

"I see. Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura rudely cut him off, scanning the place for a glimpse of Sasuke.

Kakashi sent Naruto an apologetic look.

'_Why are you looking for him? He doesn't like you and you certainly don't deserve him!'_

He thought grimly before replying, in spite of himself, with:

"I don't know. He went out after dressing up."

"Oh."

"Why don't we set these things up, huh? You know, before everyone turns up." Kakashi butted in.

"Oh, yeah."

They began setting the table and putting on it all the food they brought. They, meaning Naruto and Sakura, as Kakashi seemed absorbed in his precious Icha Icha Paradise book. Occasionally, Kakashi would sneak peeks at his students and grin.

After thirty agonizing minutes, Sasuke along with the others decided to show up.

"Sasuke-kun! Where were you?" asked the delighted Sakura. She literally yanked Sasuke's right arm towards her and clung onto it.

'_Get off.'_

"Nowhere." Sasuke answered dully while trying to pry Sakura's arms off him.

"Hey forehead girl, get off Sasuke!" Ino said.

Sakura stuck out her tongue on Ino's direction and said, "You wish, Ino-pig!"

Naruto is seething. He's using every inch of his self-control to prevent himself from snatching Sakura's arms off Sasuke. Kakashi eyed Naruto, quite amused.

"Let's start with the party, shall we?" Kakashi said while watching Sasuke successfully pry Sakura's arms off.

Relief washed over Naruto as he sees Sasuke successfully pry Sakura's arms off him. The party then begins to start. They ate the delicious food and each, except for Sasuke, gave Naruto an early 'welcome back' present. The party only ended when they become aware of the time.

Midnight.

They said their goodbyes and finally went off. But Sakura refused to go, not until she gives Sasuke a peck on the cheek which sent Naruto in a silent fury.

'_How dare her!'_

"Bye, Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow at the bridge! Bye, Naruto!"

And off she goes.

Sigh.

"That was one heck of a party." Naruto said, trying to start a conversation with Sasuke.

"Aa."

"Uh… How come I haven't received a gift from you, huh Teme?"

"Hn."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make a conversation here!" Naruto fumed.

"Hn."

"Argh! Don't ignore me, Sasuke-te - !"

He was cut off when Sasuke thrust a package on his face.

"Huh?"

He opened the package and curiously peeked inside. It contains a rectangular-shaped, somewhat hard paper. He picked it up and read the message legibly written on it.

_**Dobe, **_

**_Hope you'd find this amusing 'coz I did. You really look great with the pink apron. Use it more often. _**

**_And by the way, I think I've had this feeling for a long time now but I've only realized it while I'm off to the camera shop:_**

**_I'm in love with you, dobe._**

**_Love,_**

_**Sasuke**_

He blushed extremely while he eyed disbelievingly the back of a now-so-obvious picture. He turned it over and saw, to his great horror, himself wearing a pink apron while holding a mop.

Realization dawned on him.

'_So, that's the clicking sound I heard… eh?'_

But…

The pink apron… the mop… himself… all together clicked in his head.

"TEM – mmpphhhh"

He was, for the umpteenth time that night, cut off when Sasuke stooped down and kissed him directly on the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's the final chapter. I decided to post this last chapter on this special day.

Forgot to say it before… but this fic is dedicated to AnnaChan.

**Special thanks to all my reviewers: Morgan Pavil, MAC Admin, himeyume, RuByMoOn17, RaitenKitsune, musk-mallow, shizu2, persona87, Manga-lover123, Gonrie, Angelwitch, Sassy-Sakura, baka-soul, TenshiKaitou, Uzumaki Liliana, Insane Dragon Slayer and Rikouchan.**

**Thank you for your continuous support!**

**I would also like to express my gratitude to those who've added this story to their Favorites and Story Alert. **

**Hope to see you in the review section!**

**Ja ne, minna-san! 'Til next time!**

**Snotty Chim-Chim**


	6. Bonus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Naruto _belongs_ to Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

I had this sudden urge to make an omake for this fic. It's my way of thanking those who spent their time reading this.

**Warning(s):**

Sasuke's a bit OOC.

_Very_ mild _**yaoi**_.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Oh! The Fate of the Unfortunate Little One**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Omake**

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto frowned as he warily eyed his boyfriend's apartment. Uchiha Sasuke insisted, like always, that he was to have his breakfast at Sasuke's apartment. Ever since Sasuke's confession, Sasuke always invited him, more like goaded him, to come over his house.

But this time, Sasuke was persistent.

_Frighteningly_ persistent. Sasuke only became this persistent if he has something up his sleeve.

Naruto remembered the phone call he received from Sasuke yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_Come on, Naruto. I need you to take a look at my apartment and see if the decorations I put up helped brighten my apartment." Sasuke coaxed over the phone._

"_Since when do you listen to my opinions?" Naruto snarled, his ramen was cooling fast, damn it!_

"_Are you sure you want me to answer that question?" Sasuke smirked._

"_Err... no, thanks. Alright, I'll drop by tomorrow. Can I go now? My ramen needs me." Naruto glanced at his ramen worriedly._

"_Sure. See you." With that, Sasuke hung up._

_Naruto immediately hung up afterwards and dashed to his ramen, their conversation momentarily forgotten._

"_Ahhh… this is heaven!" Naruto said as he shoved some ramen in his awaiting mouth._

* * *

"I shouldn't have agreed on this." Naruto mumbled as he paused before knocking at Sasuke's apartment door.

"Oh, you're early!" Sasuke greeted Naruto with a big smile.

"You're in awfully good mood today." Naruto commented.

"Of course, the decorations I put up really brighten my day!"

"I see. So, may I see those decorations then?" Naruto stepped inside.

"Sure. I'm sure you'll be happy to see them." Sasuke stood back to watch as Naruto look around his apartment.

"Are you sure you put some decorations? There's nothing there." Naruto pointed to the bare wall.

"Oh! I put them in my room. We wouldn't want other people to see those now, would we?"

"Why? They're just _normal_ decorations, I suppose."

"Nope. I'm the only one allowed to see them. I specifically asked the camera shop to give the negative back." Sasuke said smugly.

"Camera shop!?" Naruto's eyes widened. He pushed past Sasuke and opened the door leading to Sasuke's room with such brutality that it was nearly ripped off its hinges.

"What the hell!? Sasuke-teme!" Naruto gawked as he saw the entire wall of Sasuke's room covered with picture frames.

"See. I told you, you'll like them." Sasuke affirmed.

"Does this look like I liked them!?" Naruto was furious.

"Seems like it." Sasuke nodded.

"Argh! Damn it! Teme!"

"You don't like them? I love those." Sasuke mocked. Naruto didn't bother to reply.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _More than ten clones appeared.

"Rip those pictures off!" Naruto commanded his clones. "All of them!"

"Hey! Wait! I spent all afternoon putting those up! Oi, stop ripping those off!" Sasuke tried to prevent the clones but they had already ripped two-thirds of the frames.

"Take them down! Down! Down!" Naruto grinned maniacally.

* * *

As the last clone disappeared, Naruto had a smug look on his face.

"So, teme, where are your _decorations_?"

Sasuke was surrounded by remnants of the pictures of Naruto wearing a pink apron while holding a mop.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I beg your pardon for any grammatical or typographical errors I might have failed to correct.

Well, what do you think?

**Review and review!**

**Ja!**

**- Shin Chim Hye (formerly known as Snotty Chim-Chim)**


End file.
